


A Picture is Worth A Thousand Kisses

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: Daphne admires the picture that Niles gave her as a gift, even though he's not proud of how the picture came to be (Episode: "Juvinelia")
Relationships: Niles Crane/Daphne Moon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	A Picture is Worth A Thousand Kisses

(Daphne's POV)

She picked up the gift and looked at it, smiling with delight. But she didn't need to see it, not physically anyway. She'd looked at it so many times that the image was engraved in her mind. It was the most wonderful, most perfect gift she'd ever received.

When she heard him chuckle softly, she felt her cheeks warm with embarrassment and she put the gift down. "Niles…"

Their eyes met and she saw the smile on his face. "Are you still looking at that picture?"

She smiled and picked up the picture frame, glancing at it once more. And then her eyes met his again. "I can't help meself, Niles. I just can't seem to stop looking at it."

"Well, it's certainly not something that I'm proud of. It took a lot of explaining to Dad in order to get that arrest off of my record. Dear God what would my patients and my colleagues think if they knew that I'd gotten myself arrested? I have a criminal record, Daphne! I'm a criminal!"

She smiled and pressed her lips to his. "You're nothing of the sort. This is the most wonderful gift I've ever received and I love you so much for doing this for me."

But he shook his head. "If only I hadn't bought those damned earrings."

"It was my fault, Niles. I never should have mentioned that you'd already given me a pair just like it. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I'm glad you told me. I'll know better next time."

"Niles, you don't have to keep buying me things. I mean, I love everything you've ever given me but I don't need-." She paused surprised when he bowed his head.

"I'm so ashamed."

"Why? Because you tried to take a street sign with me name on it and you got caught?"

He sighed deeply. "Please don't remind me."

"What you did for me is the most wonderful thing that anyone's ever done before."

His eyes went to her face. "Really? You're not just saying that?"

"Why do you think I keep looking at this picture? It's wonderful."

He laughed. "It's wonderful, looking at a mug shot of your boyfriend?"

"I'll cherish it forever, just like I cherish you, Niles Crane." Always."

In the darkness of their living room, they shared sweet kisses until they fell asleep on the fainting couch, wrapped in each other's arms.

THE END


End file.
